Great teacher Miyazaki
by zero00359
Summary: Who knew getting a teaching job at a school like this could be so intense... OCXUnknown
1. Chapter I: The Beginning

Chapter I

6:47 AM.

Not a good start in my first day of being a teacher.

Standing in a crowded train, my worried and frustrated eyes always shooting back down to my silver and violet wristwatch which slowly ticked away the time. My right foot taps impatiently on the thick plate of steel beneath me; this definitely was not my day.

I'm late for my first day of work, I caught the wrong train, and now I have approximately 3 minutes and a half to get to Houtou high school and report myself to the principal and staff. I hissed in irritation, was it just me or was this train ride going on for more than intended.

I glanced to my side peeking through the small crack between the busy crowds, nervously gripping onto the strap of my shoulder bag the sudden memory of my interview had flashed into my mind as if it was just yesterday. (Actually it WAS only yesterday)

_I took a deep breath and nervously waited sitting on the chair right by the headmasters' office, I looked down at my dark chalk skirt and smoothed out the collar of my matching gray blazer. I knew I was going a bit over board with this simple interview but when my friend next door had said that a lot of crazy stuff happen in this school I thought maybe my mundane personality will never be compared with their lively school spirit._

_Sighing I decided to wander around the school for a moment as the assistant, Yaone, had suggested while I wait for the headmaster to be ready or even the deputy. I kept in mind that I needed to come back in about half an hour for my interview. Taking another deep breath I stood to my feet and stretched my arms out in-front of me, examining the long and slender fingers I spotted the small scar on my ring finger where that simple accident had occurred, smiling slightly from remembering I set off down the empty hallways of the high school and glanced around the bland walls that was surprisingly empty for a school._

_You're probably asking; who is this chick? What's she doing?_

_Well my name is Chisaki Miyazaki, and right now I'm currently applying for a job as a music teacher at this school, Houtou high. Why this school? Yes, everyone knows this school has been known for their unusual students and also of course for their almost ridiculous but very charismatic teachers, especially their headmaster._

_Genjo Sanzo, I have known the headmaster since my childhood and it's no surprise that we have yet another time of meeting. My family was special friends with father but when my family had all passed away from a sudden fire caused by some idiots his father and he had gladly accepted me into their home. But of course being the nice person I was I didn't want to be a burden to them. So I worked hard until college where I was eventually old enough to look after myself, they didn't want to let me go but I insisted. But then only a couple of months later Sanzo had called me one night reporting that his father had been murdered by some intruders that had thought of barging into their home with no apparent reason._

_I rushed to his side almost immediately but when I arrived I heard that from the police that the boy had fled from home with his things and left her a note if she came. Reading it I grew a little angry but understood his departure and left the matter alone it was until a couple of years later had I made contact with him again. He said he was fine and said he had been running a high school in Kyoto._

_I was happy of course that he had finally contacted me and being elated I had decided to move to Kyoto to meet him there. But when I had arrived I heard from locals that the headmaster had disappeared for quite sometime, actually he was gone for so long they had decided to close the school for some time until her came back. It was then did I learn of the school's past and how everything was run in there._

_A friend of mine who had also told me stories of that school recommended that I apply there for a teaching job since I was still rather new and in need of a job. Agreeing I got myself ready and now this is where it led me._

_But why was I nervous? Well I was never good with interviews and socializing, either that or I was actually afraid of meeting Sanzo again after so long. In the flesh I mean, our contact broke years ago and now he's suddenly reporting in after so long… Confusion suddenly hit me._

_I shook my head, I swear if I thought more about this I think I'm gonna get a migraine._

_Coming to a stop in-front of a open door, I noticed some strange noises emitting from it, harsh breathing a sudden low growl and a moan. Curious again I took a silent and small step towards it and peeked inside, I noticed the surroundings were similar to an infirmary and it was an infirmary._

_Looking into the room even further I noticed the air was thick and almost humidifying, there was a strange yet familiar and bitter smell in the air, I had to hold my breath for quite sometime as I silently investigated the inside._

_I tried to hold in my gasp as I saw the sight before me, there right on the bad was a completely naked red haired man and right beneath him was a fair skinned looking woman that looked a little older than me but not quite. Her long blonde locks were scattered all over the sheets and his own red hair fell on her skin and made contrast with her own tan skin._

_Gasping softly as the man had cast his eyes up I quickly whirled around to press my back against the wall and place a hand right over my mouth to lid the gasp that threatened to fall out again._

"_W-wh-wha…?!" I whispered in shock, my eyes flew wide open as I heard a different noise and a voice followed afterwards._

"_What was that?" I recognized the voice as girls, raspy and tired obviously by how rough the man had been with her._

"_Nothing," he replied clearly not interested in stopping their fun now._

"_I swear I could feel someone watching us." The woman continued._

"_Look, you really wanna cut the mood right now?" he said "Right in the middle of this?"_

_There was a pause, she was probably being reluctant._

"_No," she said with a soft moan._

_I stared at the empty wall with shock, is this the kind of trouble these teachers go through? _

_No longer being able to take the stun I decided to rush back to get to my interview, shutting my yes tightly I wished I had never had to come across a situation like that!_

_Spotting the empty seats right by the office, I rushed to the spot where I had been sitting and clutched my shoulder bag to my chest._

"_No way…" I whispered to myself still stunned from the encounter "Aw man!"_

"_Ano… Miyazaki-san?" a familiar voice greeted my ears._

"_Eh?" I looked up from the ground and loosened my clutch on the helpless suffocating bag._

_Yaone smiled from the doorway, a clipboard pressed against her chest._

"_Are you ready for your interview?" she asked chastely._

_Blinking, for a moment there I had forgotten what she meant but when I realized the silence had been long enough I jumped up from my seat and blushed lightly from embarrassment._

"_Y-yes," I replied._

"_Then please come in, Genjo-san and Kougaiji-sama are waiting for you," she informed me with a bow as she beckoned for me to follow her inside the room._

_Kougaiji? I thought looking up into the ceiling. I had obviously never heard that name before and now I was sure about to find out who he was._

_Taking a quick moment to smooth out my skirt and blouse I took a step inside the room and saw that the room was quite dark besides the light that came from the partly opened windows. The room was quite big, complete with a desk in the middle of the room, large windows at the back, a couple of bookcases pushed up against the corners and a couple of more casual items._

_Glancing around for a moment my eyes eventually settled onto the middle of the room where the wide desk sat and a beautiful blond man sat behind. Another man stood right next to him, he had tan skin and long dark red and violet hair. He must be Kougaiji, oh now I remember._

_I've heard that the deputy principal in the school was the especially unusual one in the school, with his dark hair, tan skin and scary dark eyes he was also known to be great enemies with the headmaster himself. Pushing the thought out of my mind I was seated into a comfortable padded chair right in-front of the desk, I stared at the figure before me. The light from the windows behind him hiding his features in a dark shadow as it casted from his back, I shifted quite uncomfortably before noticing the patient look in his eyes. Typical Sanzo._

"_Good morning, my name is Chisaki Miyazaki," I said forcing out a rather over confident smile, mentally kicking myself for acting like a cocky bitch in-front of him._

"_Hn, you never change do you Chisaki?" he said in a almost dark yet monotone voice._

_I relaxed, seeing as he had not changed at all causing me to felt more comfortable._

"_Look who's talking Sanzo,' I said casually my smile dropping into a more gentle one._

_I watched him shift from his position and lean forward, I finally saw his face._

_Trying not to let shock take over me I then realized… He was beautiful, I could barely believe it. After all these years he had changed, he looked much more… different than before._

"_And I see you haven't cut your hair," he pointed out letting a small smirk break from his lips._

"_You know me," I replied "But it looks like you have changed a little."_

"_How so?" he asked suspiciously, leaning back in his seat once again._

"_You look more…" I knew that being Sanzo's friend I needed to be blunt wit him, as he was always to me. If I had a bad hair day his comments would always be 'Did a bomb go off in your scalp or something?' or 'You should be a monk, they never have bad hair days.'_

"_What? Mature?" he suggested "Older, much more good looking?"_

"_Feminine," I finished struggling to hide the smirk on my face._

_He suppressed a soft chuckle and wheeled his chair to the side._

"_Sanzo, will you please get on with you're job and stop socializing with the woman,"Kougaiji sighed._

_I smiled and gave the man a look which indicated that he was right._

"_Hn," the man grunted before picking up a thin folder on top of his wooden desk, tugging of a rather slim thickness of paper he held it in-front of him and placed his glasses on from his head._

_Quickly skimming through the words he stole a glance at me before speaking once more._

"_So you're applying for a music teaching job," he asked not taking his eyes off the paper._

_I nodded chastely as a reply, a rather long pause lingered on making the air thicker and thicker in awkward silence. I glanced over at Kougaiji who caught my gaze with his dark eyes, I looked away slightly frightened by the look and looked over at the other side where Yaone stood by Sanzo, she looked cheerful, I could sense a nice cloud of joyful aura that seeped out of her which made me glad that at least she was not that bothered by the silence. After some time he spoke again, but his words this time surprised me to the bone._

"_Alright. You got the it," he said._

_Doing a quick 'anime fall' I regained composure as I exclaimed back in reply._

"_What do you mean "I got the it'?" I quoted, this was a joke right, if I was somebody else I would've been jumping for joy now but of course it was different for me. I had wasted my time practising my replies to the questions and also planning my outfit for this day!_

"_What, don't you want the job?" he asked me chastely, and irk mark appeared on my temple but it quickly faded as I chose to accept his blunt decision and went along with it._

"_I do want this job, but can I just ask you something?" I requested._

"_You just did but go ahead," he mocked making me frown but go on._

"_Is this school even worth it?" I asked bluntly, even thought I expected no reply I was ready for whatever came my way. I heard a snort form Kougaiji and struggled to keep me from glaring at the man, I also noticed a rather shocked look from Yaone after I had turned my attention from the other man._

_Sanzo leaned in again over his desk and rested his chin over his clasped hands._

"_Worth it?" he repeated rhetorically "Hm. Well I don't really have an answer for that."_

"_Eh?"_

"_If you really want to know you're gonna have to take the job and find out for yourself," he smirked at my expression which I quickly changed indifferently._

_But my brows furrowed into a quick frown before I stood from my seat and placed my hands atop the table._

"_Is that a challenge?" I asked trying to show who irritated I was._

"_Depends, do you think it's a challenge?" he shot back._

_Seriously, this man was getting on my nerves. I never knew how Sanzo had changed so much, I knew he was definitely much nicer before than now and that part was almost infuriating._

"_Fine. I'll take the job," I replied with elation, I never knew it was that easy._

"_Good, you may begin tomorrow." He said wheeling his chair away to the side and slipping his glasses off. "Come by my office at 7:00 don't be late."_

_And that was that._

_I got the job._

_Little did know how this 'job' was going to change me forever._

I sighed softly, hanging my head in slight shame as I had remembered those very moments; a sudden thought had suddenly struck through me. That red haired man…

Blushing wildly I shut my eyes and clutched the strap of my bag my bag.

God, please tell me he didn't see me.


	2. Chapter II: Strange Meetings

Author's Notes:

Ahahaha And now here's the second Chapter of this long yet spontaneous story. Sure it's my first! But I just have this wierd habit of making my chapters so long .  
Sometimes I don't know when to end. But I'm working on that! =]

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or its characters and I probably never will. I only own the plot, Chisaki Miyazaki and the extra characters :)

* * *

Chapter II

"Hey!" I exclaimed to myself as I felt someone bump onto my back.

Whirling around to see who it was I was met with a rather innocent looking boy who looked back at me with deep and apologetic eyes.

"Oops, sorry lady." It seemed he wasn't so innocent after all.

But something else had caught my eye, the uniform that he was wearing I recognized it, tilting my head slightly to the side as I examined his clothing the boy didn't seem to mind as he looked off to one side and held onto the handle that hung from the roof of the train.

The button up white collared shirt that he wore was untucked from his long black pants and hanging from the cream white summer sweater vest. I noticed the white, silver, gold and dark grey tie was loose yet sloppily tied up around his neck and was hanging out of his vest.

"Hey, you go to Houtou high?" I asked quite bluntly to the boy who looked up at me with those innocent and wide chocolate brown eyes. Hmm, I couldn't deny the fact that the boy was quite handsome for his age. To me he looked like he could just about pass an 18 year old, but I pushed that thought out of my mind as I heard his rather childish voice answer me back.

"Yep. How did you know?" he asked blinking up at me. I suppressed a chuckle, he must be that kind of innocent, no shit did I know what school he went to; it was obvious with the uniform.

"What grade are you?" I asked trying not to sound as if I was some kind of Paedophile that tried to lure little boys into my apartment.

"I'm a senior," he answered as if he already knew I was no harm to him.

"Hm, you look a lot older than a senior though." I murmured mostly to myself but it seemed the boy had heard me.

"I hear that a lot," he said with a wide sheepish grin "actually this is the second time I'm repeating high school."

I stood in shock my mouth almost gaping open; no wonder this boy didn't seem that intelligent when I had asked him that simple question. But I tried not to show how shocked I was, but either this boy was that stupid or he really liked school.

"S-second time huh?" I repeated cringing slightly with nervousness, the boy nodded.

"My dad's the principal so it's not a big deal for me," he said.

I stopped. Wait; did he just say his dad? If he went to Houtou High that must mean…

"You're the principal's son?" I exclaimed in shock almost losing my balance on the train as I leaned in but it seemed gravity was against me as the train suddenly shook to a sudden stop causing me to instantly knock into the student in-front of me, luckily his face wasn't at my chest level and instead I felt his face bury on my neck and rest on my shoulder with a thump, I couldn't see but I could just tell that he was already blushing a full red.

"Sorr-!" he suddenly shuddered as I had cut off his apology with a cry across the train which was joined in with other cries.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I couldn't resist it, that stop was totally unnecessary. Yeah it's true all of us in here are running late but the man didn't need to make it any difficult for us by being knocked around into a cramped vehicle with hundreds of other people to bump into. Without thinking hadn't realized my arm was protectively around the boy's head as there was another bump that followed and silenced our yells.

"For gods sake," I growled before the train had eventually came to a nice slow stop, glancing down I noticed a very noticeable colour of red come into my view followed by a mess of rather nice smelling brown locks. It took a moment for me to realize where my arm was before I had blinked in shock and struggled to keep off a sheepish smile from my face, the boy was clearly embarrassed not only boy how I was holding him but also on how close he had gotten to a woman he had only met for about 5 minutes. After the crowd had thinned enough for me and the student to get past I had decided to finally introduce myself just to make sure that he didn't think of me a dodgy lady that liked to dress up and lure young boys into my apartment.

"Sorry about that," I finally apologized walking down the train station with him.

"Heh, it's alright." He said looking down at the marble floor; I smiled slightly watching as he tried to hide the obvious blush on his face. Wow, I never knew contact from a woman could have such an impact on a man like him.

"I'm Goku by the way," he said eventually looking up at me with those adorable brown eyes that almost made me giggle.

"I'm Miyazaki Chisaki," I said with a slight bow of the head "And I believe I'm going to be your new music teacher."

His eyes flew wide open in surprise I bet right now he's thinking 'Whoa! This woman who I just happen to bump into this morning! The new music teacher!' or something along those lines anyway.

"You are?!" he asked as if he couldn't believe it though there was no surprise evident in his tone.

Nodding, my smile dropped into a more curious and puzzled one, why was he so taken a back?

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked adjusting the trap of my shoulder bag.

He shook his head violently and blinked up at me again, his steps going a little faster than my own pace.

"Wow, not it's just that…" he stopped his sentence short all of a sudden.

I arched a brow curious yet also eager to find out what he was supposed to be saying at this moment.

"You're like… one of our only female teachers," he finally uttered causing my own steps to falter.

Repeating those words again in my head I blinked in astonishment and looked at Goku with huge eyes, the only female teacher? How come Sanzo never mentioned that!? I cannot believe him! Is he trying to land me into hell or something, he knows how I feel about being in a place that's practically filled with men! I struggled to keep in a light growl that threatened to escape my lips as I balled my hands into tight fists around the strap of my shoulder bag before giving the student a sharp look that almost made him freeze and cringe in terror.

"S-sorry," he apologized "I-I didn't mean to burst out like that all of a sudden…"

Noticing the rather terrified look in his eyes I decided to not take it out on the poor boy and instead let out a sigh of breath and loosen my grip on the strap of my bag.

"No I'm sorry Goku-san," I apologized feeling rather foolish for reacting like that. "Never mind, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up."

The boy blinked looking a little stunned by how I suddenly changed my mood towards him, I raised an arm and glanced at the wrist watch which now read; 6:53. Horrified I stood frozen.

"What is it now Miyazaki-sensei?" Goku asked glancing over at my still aghast expression.

"We're late!" Without thinking I had already clasped my hand around one of his wrists and ran down the clean shiny floors of the train station, my knee length lace up boots tapping against the floor quite loudly as I ran with Goku stumbling behind me. His useless cries failing to make me stop as I had only set my mind on one thing; I am so screwed.

Panting, me and Goku had finally came to a stop on the pathway along a long line of sakura trees, since it was summer the sunlight was shining as brightly as ever, making small patterns on the sidewalk as the light had seeped through the spaces of leaves, bushes, branches and petals.

"Ne, Miyazaki-sensei?" Goku stretched his arms out, a little worn from the sprinting all the way from the train station to the school.

"Hm?" I asked looking over at him as he folded his arms behind his head, the pair already entering the school that was filled with bustling students and such.

"When did you get the job?" he asked me.

I looked up at the sky shoving my hands into the pockets of my olive green army jacket, for some reason my thoughts had suddenly drifted back to the interview that had only happened yesterday, but when my mind had suddenly entered that very moment where I had peeked through the infirmary my head shot right back to my original eye level, a soft gasp catching in my breath. For a 21 year old virgin like me of course it was difficult to digest in that sight!

"You ok sensei?" Goku asked me his hands also shoved into the pockets of his pants.

I shook my head vigorously, "I'm fine," I said chuckling sheepishly.

My voice quavered a little; of course I was not fine. How can I be fine when I'm being stared at by more than two thousand eyes!

The students seemed a little taken aback and shocked as I tried to ignore those curious and suspiciously burning eyes. Keeping my own gaze down at the ground as I walked beside the younger boy, my shoulder bag securely strapped around a shoulder. Is this how a new teacher is supposed to be treated?

I felt myself fluster from the unwanted attention but I was suddenly pulled out my trance as my shoulder met a strong arm, whipping around to see what had bumped, so rudely might I add, the words seemed caught in my throat as I was met with a flash of a heart stopping handsome face and stronds of long crimson locks that made my mouth hang open.

"Oh, hello there little lady. Sorry didn't mean to bump you." He smiled sweetly with a matching wink.

Still, no words came from my mouth.

Oh. My. God.

It was him! That man I had seen in the infirmary! Stupid! Of course it's him, who else could have such shocking red locks and eyes. And with that suave tone of his I could just tell he was THAT kind of man. The Womanizer.

I was too shocked for words.

"Oi! Nympho, apologize to me while you're at it, huh?!" Goku scowled, outraged by the man who still stood before us.

He rolled his eyes as a response and raised a hand to ruffle through the mess of his honey brown locks.

"You're such a pain, saru." The red-haired man said slipping his free hand into the pocket of his black pants.

I noted the long white coat that was perched over his choulders in such a manner that practically screamed he was either the science teacher or a nurse. A nurse...?  
I doubt that.

"Wah!" Goku wailed struggling to escape the hand that was still through his hair. "Quit it will you!"

A small twitch of a smirk said that he satisfied and finally lowered his arm back to his side and into a pocket. I saw his eyes turn towards me, I just stood there frozen on the spot my shoulders tensing up slightly and my eyes unconsciously blinking at him in slight cofusion. He smirked again, but this time it gave out a different message his eyes beginning to trace down my body in a slow pace before coming back up to meet my eyes again. I didn't know if I felt outraged or just plain confused.

Was he just checking me out?

"Er... Excuse me?" I finally uttered out softly as I instinctivly (sp?) took a small step back from his uncomfortable stare.

"Are you a new student?" He suddenly asked that damn smirk still plastered on his face as if he was plotting something.

A comical sweat drop rolled down my head as I furrowed my brows slightly at his straightforwardness.

"She's the new Music teacher, stupid." Goku corrected.

"Music teacher? Oh, so you're the one that stinkin' blondie hired." He said suddenly grinning ever minding the younger one calling him 'stupid'

"Er, yeah." I said another sweatdrop falling down my head. I watched that grin turn into a what his version of a welcoming smile was supposed to be.

"Oh, welcome to Houtou high miss..." His voice trailed off into a silent question which I picked up quickly.

"Chisaki Miyazaki," I said cautiously watching for any signs of perversion.

He held out a hand to me and took another step closer towards me.

"Right. I'm Sha Gojyo, but you can call me Gojyo." He winked again causing involuntary shivers to race down my spine as I stiffly accepted the hand.

"Gojyo... sensei." I nodded making my words slow and cautious yet it came out awkwardly as he let go of my hand.

"Hn." His grin turned into a slightly impressed looking smirk. "I'm the school nurse by the way."

I felt my expression fall into utter shock. No way.  
That long white coat, the tied up red hair, that perverted glint in his eyes everytime he approaches a woman.

A school nurse?! That could not be true.

"Surprised?" His voice broke out immediately changing that shocked expression my face as i shook my head vigorously (sp?)

"N-no." I tried to utter out his smirk growing wider into a much more michevious (sp?) one, he was clearly pulling my leg.

"Well then Miyazaki-sensei," he said in that smooth tone of his as he leaned forward slightly. "i guess I'll see you at the staff meeting this morning."

Taking another cautious step back on reflex I felt myself fluster and nodded my head slowly.

"S-sure."

He grinned that wolfish grin once again and drew back turning to look at the oblivious looking student who darted his eyes back and forth to me then Gojyo.

"You better get to class, saru." he said to the boy immediately earning himself a deep glare as he heard the dreadful nickname.

I blinked at the two, was it just me or did these two seem a lot closer than an average teacher and student? I arched a brow but quickly shook the thought out of my mind, it didn't matter.

"Well, I gotta get to calss Miyazaki-sensei." Goku announced quite loudly, it took a little while to notice Gojyo-sensei had already left and had just vanished behind a corner at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, right. Sure Goku-san, I'll see you around." I nodded. "And thank you for taking me through the school." I added smiling sweetly at the boy who grinned back and began to jog forward.

"'kay I'll see 'ya around too Sensei!" he called out before running off down the hall.

I just stood there, watching that boy until he too vanished behind the opposite corner as Gojyo. It was then did a sigh escape my lips as I turned back to make my way to the staff room.

After having that strange moment with the school nurse I began to wonder if this school had any more surprises for me. But hey, I have to get used to it!  
This job will probably finally earn me a nice adventure, not like those short boring ones that was not even strong enough to make any sort of impact on my life.

Another sigh escaped my lips as my steps slowed into a nice little lazy walk along the shiny loni floors of the school.

Besides, I had some business to attend to.


	3. Chapter III: First days

Shooting a rather dangerous glance towards the clock my teeth gritted in annoyance.

I was late. I knew I was late.

Great my first day and I'm firggin' late!

The school bell was just about to ring for first period and just as I had reached the staff room the worst eventually came.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

Crap! I cursed in my head, my hand was already placed on the handle and I was just about to turn it but apparently someone else had beat me to it, thus resulting that certain someone to crash onto me with some unknown powerful force that practically shoved me to the ground.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize someone else was outside." Came out a gentle and worried voice from the doorway, reaching back to rub my now sore backside I glanced up and had to force back a blush that threatened to appear itself as I my eyes landed on a very handsome green eyed man who wore glasses.

'He's so... handsome.' I mentally slapped myself, now is not the time to be thinking things like that! I had to go and apologize to Sanzo immediately and explain myself.

"N-no! It's fine!" I blurted out with a sweat drop as he reached out a helping hand which I willingly and unconsciously took and stood to my feet, my hand practically twitching to hold his again when he let go.

"Oh, you're the new teacher here, right?" He asked me with an adorable and curious blink behind his glasses.

I nodded, the words getting stuck in my throat. Stupid voice box not working again!

He smiled, I almost fainted right then and there. He looked absolutely gorgeous when he smiled, if that smile was some sort of hypnotic spell it sure had worked on me.

"Um..." I finally stammered out my eyes just itching to gaze into those dazzling green eyes of his. "Is the staff meeting already over...?"

This time he chuckled, my heart pounded. Why!? Why now!? I had only met this guy for about less than five minutes and already I feel like my heart's gonna give out on me.

"Well, by the looks of it you have." He replied with that kind tone of his as he glanced over his shoulder to see the numerous teachers hustling to gather their things for first period. "But I'm sure the headmaster will pardon you for today since It is your first day."

He's so kind. I felt my face flush into that wretched shade of pink, damn hormones! Is it even Spring yet!?

"I'm Cho Hakkai by the way." He mentioned holding out a hand towards me which I gratefully took and shook slowly, trying not to look as if I was merely savoring this moment. "The English teacher."

I forced out a smile myself.

"Miyazaki Chisaki," I said sadly letting go of that warm hand of his. "Music teacher."

He nodded then I watched him take a glance at his wrist watch.

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to get to my class now." He announced causing my partying hormones to slowly and painfully die away. Darn.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miyazaki-sensei." he bowed with such a respect that made my heart jump off a beat.

I nodded, the words once again frozen deep in my that damned throat.

Second later he had left but of course not without flashing me that gracious smile of his.

I stood there, wondering to myself...

'Is it just me or did I just bump into Mr. Right?'

Reaching up to place my hands over my face I noticed how fresh heat tickled the skin, oh god I hope it didn't show. Slowly shaking my head to rid of the distracting thoughts I decided to make my way inside the staff room which I noticed was almost filled with men, some smoking, some chatting, some reading, and some... doing nothing really.

I emitted another sweat drop. Goku was right, this place really is full of stinkin' men.

"Miyazaki!"

"Yes!" Crap. It was just Sanzo.

Damn him and his stupid tone of voice, how dare he! Then again he is my new boss...

I almost scowled at that arrogant looking smirk smudged all over his face.

"Not a great start in your first day, Miyazaki." He said with a slight shake of the head almost as if he was just rubbing in how useless I could be. "Come to my office."

And with that he left, expecting me to follow which I reluctantly did not before making a sour expression first.

"Bastard..." I grumbled.

--


End file.
